Electronic components on circuit boards, such as, for example, power transistors, processors and the like can generate significant amounts of heat which must be removed in order to ensure reliable component operation. Some of the heat can be, and is dissipated through the components' leads. Much of the excess heat, however, is removed to ambient air. Cooling can be assisted and improved by thermally coupling a finned, pinned or other type of heat sink to the circuit component, thereby increasing the surface area over which heat from the component may be dissipated to ambient air.
In a number of known configurations, a heat sink having fins, pins, or other heat radiating structures is mounted via a releasable leaf spring type spring clip to an upper surface of a circuit component. The circuit component usually is releasably mounted in a socket which is in turn attached to a circuit board. The known spring clip may attach to bosses projecting from opposite peripheral sides of the component or of the socket in which the component is mounted. A portion of the clip crossing over the heat sink bears down on the top of the heat sink, applying a compressive force to retain the heat sink in intimate stacked relation to the heat generating components.
A common problem with such prior art clamping methods is that the high forces required to install or remove the clips often result in the circuit board being damaged during installation and/or removal of the clips. Two "failure" mechanisms resulting from installation or removal-related damage are understood. First, the ends of the clips can contact and damage conductor traces on the surface of the circuit board during installation or removal. Second, some clips require tools for installation and/or removal, and the tools may either flex or strike the circuit board or other components, causing damage. This second form of damage is especially likely to occur if the tool is misused, or if an improper substitute tool is used. Additionally, the need for any type of tool for installation or removal of a clip is seen as an unfavorable alternative in the industry, regardless of the risk of board damage.
In addition, prior art clamping systems have typically been made of metal, which creates the danger of shorting circuit boards or components mounted thereon should the clip become disengaged from the devices to which they are clamped. This potential for circuit board damage and failure has led many in the industry to avoid using labor saving clamps in favor of more labor intensive but safer methods of mechanical fastening, such as screws, bolts and the like.
As a result of the disadvantages present in the prior art, there is a need for a device and method for thermally and mechanically coupling a heat sink to an electronic component or other device needing cooling which poses less risk of damage to a circuit board during installation, does not require tools to install or remove, and will not short out a circuit board or adjacent components should the clip become dislodged during installation or use.